bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Anime Community
Premise The Anime Community is a group for those who either enjoy anime and manga, or are just starting out and want to know more. Many tools are provided for both ends of the spectrum of users from those who want more and those just wanting to find a starting spot. Many members are actively engaged in the group and are willing to communicate their own opinions on series among other things such as culture. History The Anime Community is a group that was founded by relliK42 after the Anime Addicts Anonymous group created by doxiequeen1 began to slowdown. For a few weeks members from the Anime Addicts Anonymous group began to drain off into The Anime Community and new members also began to join in record numbers for an anime related group. After a few months relliK42 became inactive after choosing to moderate Coup d'Bungie 4 and things ran slowly in the group. A few months later relliK42 promoted Gaara444 to administrator, but the group still churned along at the same pace. With the group becoming inactive a group of members collaborated on ways to revitalize the group without outright tearing the group apart again as had happened in the transfer from the Anime Addicts Anonymous group to The Anime Community. Several pages of drafts and other information was created over a period of a week before being presented in the group for approval by the remaining active users and Gaara444. Within a few hours all of the proposed outlines were accepted by Gaara444, sm was promoted to an administrator position with relliK42 and Gaara444 retaining their original positions and titles. Users CostlyAxis and Fogun 01 were promoted to moderator positions with forereconFR13, HWJohn, and I 5ee You promoted to lower level moderators. There are currently ten member titles that all other members may choose from. TAC is dead. Group Resources Group FAQs Custom Title Contests The Anime Community has a custom member title that is open to the winner of a contest that is set-up by the admins. The winner of the contest can change their member title to whatever they want and can change it as they wish for a limited time. (Until the next contest winner is announed. Current contest: Art Contest. (End Date: ?) Previous Winners: Coup Contest: Kanade Tachibana (Title: Seitou Kaichou) Notable Members Fogun 01 - Is a huge faggot. Often called Fagun. SgtPunisment - Is a Warhammer 40k Addict. sm - the little girl CostlyAxis - Banned from IRC chat. HWJohn - Has a fetish for guns. Gaara444 - Hates fun. NirvashTypeEND - Suspected to be Eureka in disguise. DarkScienceLord - Advocate of the PC Master Race! But I also have an Xbox 360. Kanade Tachibana - Obviously has a sick obsession with Kanade. Is also Girls Dead Monsters biggest fan. xXPhantomLinkXx - Member 95 and in charge of the Anime Tournament thread. Currently spending most time in charge of the astronomy group. forcereconFR13 - has a unhealthy attraction to Jpop and anime soundtracks. Jomble Phlooper - wishes he had a better name. Erishie - lvl 52 in Blazblue come at me bro! mehh i lag850 - also wishes he had a better name. AXIS1SAVMP- Also known as just Axis. he is a huge Hatsune Miku fan. GW101 - Notable lurker. bloodpixel - Wishes the title "Pirate" was still around. Mind Reaper 771 - The most sexy and well educated of all members.